Boy Crush
by Authornya Fanboy
Summary: Sehun mulai mempertanyakan orientasi seksualnya atas mimpi-mimpinya / 'Tangan itu' / 'Apa ini? Dia membuka kancing piyamaku' / "Kau mimpi lagi?" / "Kalau memang kau bukan gay, buktikanlah" / "Tch! Padahal kurasa noona melon itu menyukaimu juga" / 'Andai waktu bisa kuputar. Andai aku mengatakannya padamu lebih dulu. Apakah kau akan tetap bahagia' / BL / 1S / KaiHun (?)


Annyeong readers!

Author amatir disini~ /bow/

FF ini terinspirasi dari film pendek karya Sigi Wimala dengan judul yang sama (dirilis tahun 2010) dengan beberapa tambahan.

Silahkan dibaca~

**Boy Crush**

Author : Ninja's Paw

Main Cast : KaiHun(?) Kim Jongin &amp; Oh Sehun

Other Cast : Sunny

WARNING! Typo(s) everywhere, abal, gaje, BL, ShoAi

**DLDR!**

.

.

.

.

_'Tangan itu'_

Enghh

_'Tangan siapa itu?'_

_'Ah, aku tau.'_

Mmhhhh

_'Ia.. mulai membelai pipiku'_

_'Meraba leher jenjangku'_

Ngggghh

_'Apa ini? Dia membuka kancing piyamaku?'_

_'Oh tuhan, ini... ini... nikmat sekali'_

Tubuh itu berkeringat. Menguarkan aroma tubuh khas lelaki. Nampaknya ia tengah merasakan sesuatu.

Ia mulai gelisah. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu mata itu seketika terbuka lebar.

"Hosh hosh hosh" ia terbangun, nampak peluh mengalir dari dahinya. Ia terkejut kala melihat 3 kancing piyamanya telah terbuka.

"Mimpi itu... lagi.."

Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat, lalu merubah posisinya dan sedikit mengintip ke ranjang dibawah ranjang-tingkat-nya. Bukan. Bukan ranjangnya, tapi orang yang tengah terlelap di ranjang itu. Ia masih tertidur dengan posisi telungkup -tanpa mengenakan baju.

Lalu sang namja kembali ke posisinya semula. Ia tetap memikirkan mimpinya. Mimpi yang akhir-akhir ini kerap ia alami. Mimpi melakukannya dengan sesama namja.

Hey itu mungkin hal biasa bagi mereka yang memang 'menyukainya'. Tapi baginya, ini adalah hal yang membingungkan. Terlebih namja dalam mimpi-basah-nya adalah pemuda yang saat ini tengah tertidur dibawah ranjangnya.

-  
*skip time*

**_Minggu pagi, 09:00-Rumah kost._**

Namja itu-Sehun- tengah melamun sambil duduk di dekat jendela. Sedangkan namja yang satu lagi tengah asyik dengan xbox-nya. Sambil memainkan joystick, ia melirik ke belakang.

"Kau mimpi lagi?"

Sehun tak berniat menjawabnya karena ia yakin temannya ini sudah mengetahuinya.

"Mungkin kau gay Mr. Oh"

Sehun melirik kearah namja yang berbicara tadi, tapi tetap tak ada niat untuk menjawab.

"Kau tau, kau punya potongan itu" ia menggantungkan ucapannya sambil memainkan joystick itu.

"Aku yakin banyak pria yang tertarik padamu. Itu karena-"

"Yak! Diam kau kkamjong!" Belum sempat ia-Kai-melanjutkan ucapannya, Sehun berteriak seraya melemparkan bantal sofa tepat ke kepala namja berkulit tan itu.

"Yak! Appoyo!" Ucap Kai

Sehun hanya men-death glare Kai lalu kembali menghadap jendela dan melamun.

'Apa ucapan Kai benar? Apa aku memang gay?' Batinnya

Ia mulai membayangkan bagaimana reaksi keluarganya ketika ia mengungkapan jati dirinya. Appanya yang sangat murka, Ummanya yang menangis pilu, dan Halmeoninya yang hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi karena sudah tuli.

.

.

*skip time*

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Kai tidak menemukan Sehun di kamar.

'Mungkin dia sudah naik duluan'

Ternyata benar. Sehun sudah duduk di atas tiang kerangka yang digunakan untuk memperbaiki atap rumah kost itu. Kai yang melihatnya memutuskan untuk naik juga.

Sehun yang menyadari Kai duduk disampingnya tak mau ambil pusing. Ia tetap menatap kosong sekelilingnya. Setelah hening yang cukup lama..

"Soal kemarin" akhirnya Kai angkat bicara. Sehun sontak menoleh padanya.

"Saat aku bilang bahwa banyak pria yang tertarik padamu.." Kai menggantungkan ucapannya

"Itu adalah suatu pujian" lanjutnya. Dan Sehun terdiam sejenak sebelum memalingkan mukanya-lagi-

"Coba kau pikir. Selama ini. Apakah kau sudah berlaku selayaknya pria?" Kai bertanya dengan nada datar. Sehun yang mendengarnya pun tersentak.

"Kalau memang kau bukan gay, maka kau harus berlaku selayaknya pria sejati" perkataan Kai membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya.

Tepat saat mata Sehun membulat, seorang yeoja terlihat melintas di depan rumah-kost-nya dengan mengendarai sepeda.

Kai yang melihat yeoja itu pun menepuk bahu Sehun.

"Kalau kau bukan gay, apa kau berani menyapa yeoja idaman-mu itu?"

Yeoja yang melihat keberadaan kedua namja tinggi itu pun berhenti dan melambaikan tangan pada mereka.

"Annyeong Sehun-ah!" Teriak sang yeoja

Sehun yang disapa malah terdiam. Dan setelahnya menundukkan kepala diantara kedua lututnya. Hal itu tentu membuat yeoja tadi-sedikit- kecewa.

"Annyeong Kai-ah!" Sapanya pada Kai.

"Annyeong sunny noona~" balas Kai tak kalah ramah

Setelah acara-mari-menyapa, Sunny lantas mengayuh kembali sepedanya meninggalkan mereka.

Kai yang melihat Sehun masih menyembunyikan mukanya diantara kaki panjangnya pun berdecih.

"Tch! Padahal kurasa noona melon itu menyukaimu juga, tapi melihat reaksimu barusan, aku yakin besok ia tak akan jadi suka padamu"

Sehun sontak mendongakkan kepalanya dan memberikan death glare terbaiknya. Dan hasilnya, tidak mempan.

.

.

*skip time*

.

.

**_21:00 KST - Kamar Kost_**

Malam itu Sehun memutuskan untuk berlatih mengangkat beban. Tak terlalu berat memang, tapi ia merasa ini perlu dilakukan.

Saat itu Kai-teman sekamarnya- sudah tertidur. Jadi Sehun sebisa mungkin tidak berisik.

Namun tiba-tiba barbel di tangan kirinya terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai. Kai yang mendengan suara benda terjatuh seketika terbangun. Takut terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun. Sehun yang panik sendiri lantas mengambil kembali barbelnya dan meminta maaf pada Kai. Sedangkan yang terbangun lantas melanjutkan tidurnya kembali.

.

.

-keesokan harinya-

Hari minggu. Saat orang-orang pergi menonton film atau ke taman bermain, Kai dan sehun lebih memilih berada di tempat favorit mereka.

Kai mendengarkan musik melalui iPod-nya, sedangkan Sehun tengah tidur dibelakangnya. Kai sesekali melihat Sehun.

'Benar-benar anak ini'

Tak berapa lama, Sunny dengan sepedanya melaju melewati rumah mereka lagi. Namun di tengah jalan, Sunny dihadang oleh beberapa orang preman.

Preman-preman itu mendekati Sunny. Sehun yang mendengar suara gaduh pun terbangun. Dilihatnya sunny tengah diganggu oleh beberapa preman.

"Jika kau bukan gay, buktikan sekarang" kai berucap

Sehun yang mendengar ucapan Kai terlihat berpikir. Namun setelahnya ia memutuskan untuk turun dan menghampiri preman-preman itu.

"Jangan ganggu Sunny noona" ucapnya

Salah satu preman menoleh ke arah Sehun "ha? Mau apa kau bocah?"

"Sudahlah" kata sehun

"Sudah apa? Hey bisa apa bocah ingusan? Bocah lembek sepertimu ini seharusnya membantu ibu di rumah. Malah berlagak jagoan. Ingin jadi pahlawan untuk wanita ini eoh?! Apa kau ti-"

_BUAGH_

Sebuah hantaman mendarat di wajah sang preman. Melihat temannya dipukul, dua preman lainnya lantas menghajar Sehun habis-habisan hingga babak belur.

Kai yang melihat Sehun dikeroyok segera mengambil tindakan. Dilihatnya gergaji bekas pekerja renovasi disampingnya. Lalu ia ambil gergaji itu dan lekas hendak menolong Sehun.

Di ujung gang, Kai melihat Sehun sudah babak belur dikeroyok para preman.

"Hei! Akan kubunuh kalian!" Ucapnya seraya menodongkan gergaji kepada para preman. Gertakannya berhasil, preman-preman itu lari entah kemana meninggalkan Sehun yang penuh luka lebam dan Sunny yang shock atas kejadian yang menimpa Sehun.

.

.

* ruang tamu*

.

Sehun tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Mungkin pukulan yang ia terima amatlah keras hingga membuatnya pingsan.

Dirasakannya seseorang tengah mengobati lukanya. Membasuh dengan antiseptic, dan memasangkan beberapa plester.

_'Sunny noona?'_ Batinnya

Tak berapa lama ia merasakan aesuatu yang lembut menyentuh dahinya. Sepertinya ia tengah dikecup.

Ingin ia membuka matanya dan memeluk yeoja itu sekarang juga, tapi apa daya ia masih terlalu lemah untuk hanya sekedar membuka mata.

Lalu ia merasakan Sunny beranjak dari sisinya setelah mengelus pipinya.

_'Ah~ sungguh hari yang menyenangkan'_

.

.

.

Kai membuka pintu rumah-kost-nya

"Kau boleh masuk sekarang" ucapnya kepada Sunny.

"Mianhae Kai-ah, harusnya aku yang mengobati luka Sehun, tapi aku tidak kuat melihat semua luka itu" kata Sunny sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Ne, gwenchana Sunny noona. Sebentar lagi pasti Sehun sadar" ucap Kai sambil tersenyum.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Sehun sudah pulih. Tinggal tersisa sedikit rasa nyeri pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya tapi ia tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Terlebih sekarang ia duduk di sebelah Sunny.

"Jadi itu pertama kalinya kau menyelamatkan seseorang eoh?" Tanya sunny

"Ne, makanya jadi seperti ini hehehe" jawab Sehun sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Woaaah~ eh.. mianhae.. karena aku kau jadi seperti ini"

"Ah tidak apa-apa, aku kan laki-laki"

Perbincangan itu terdengar begitu seru. Namun tidak bagi Kai. Ia mencoba mendengarkan lagu dari iPod miliknya. Namun suara obrolan mereka tetap saja bisa terdengar. Dinaikkannya volume lagu itu, dan ditekan headphone-nya agar suara lagu bisa mengalahkan suara 'berisik' mereka.

Malamnya, Sehun sudah tertidur. Mungkin karena ia belum pulih betul, mungkin juga karena terlalu lama berbincang sengan Sunny.

Kai berdiri diatas tangga menuju ranjang Sehun. Dilihatnya paras tampan Sehun. Kulit putihnya, sangat kontras dengan kulit tan milik Kai.

Ia memberanikan diri membelai pipi mulus Sehun.

_'Sungguh imut'_ batinnya

Saat jarak antara jemari Kai dan pipi sehun sangat dekat, sehun menggeliat kecil dan sontak membuat Kai mengurungkan niatnya.

Ia tetap melihat wajah sehun penuh arti.

_'Kau tau Sehun-ah?'_

_'Siapa yang membuat tidurmu tak nyenyak akhir-akhir ini?'_

_'Siapa yang membuatmu bermimpi?'_

_'Siapa yang membuka kancing piyama-mu?'_

_'Siapa yang mengobati lukamu tadi siang?'_

_'Siapa yang mengecup keningmu?' _

_'Itu aku'_

_'Aku tau sebenarnya akulah yang bukan pria sejati. Aku hanya bisa lebih dekat denganmu hanya saat kau tertidur. Aku tau akulah yang membuatmu kebingungan akan mimpi-mimpi yang kau alami. Aku pun tau..' ia kembali menggantungkan perkataannya._

_'Aku yang mendekatkanmu pada Sunny noona. Walau aku harus menahan emosi saat tadi kau bermesraan dengannya, bahkan saat kau menciumnya sebelum pulang. Tapi aku bisa apa? Aku hanya ingin kau mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu tanpa ada seorangpun yang akan membencimu jikalau kau bersamaku.'_

Tangan kai bergerak ke rambut Sehun. Membelai helaian rambut blonde milik namja-yang sangat dicintainya- itu. Lalu ia lembali ke ranjangnya.

Kai mengambil sesuatu dibawah bantalnya.

Sebuah foto.

Senyum tipis menghiasi bibir tebalnya. Diselipkannya foto itu diatas kasurnya. Dilihatnya orang yang ada di foto itu dengan penuh arti.

Foto Sehun

_'Andai waktu bisa kuputar. Andai aku mengatakannya padamu lebih dulu. Apakah kau akan tetap bahagia?'_

Tangannya terulur mengusap lembut foto itu. Lalu meraba perutnya. Bergerak turun dan perlahan membuka celananya. Membiarkan tangan yang satunya meraba sesuatu dibawah sana. Matanya tak lepas dari foto itu. Semakin lama ia semakin terbawa suasana.

"Enggghhh~"

"Kai-ah? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

**FIN**

**RnR please~^^**


End file.
